My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Pride
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, the Cutie Mark Crusaders travel to the Crystal Empire unsupervised to find Neo and show him that they've finally earned their cutie marks.
1. Chapter 1 Proud Moment

My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Pride

Chapter 1

Proud Moment

Today was one of the proudest days in Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had finally earned their cutie marks. They had earned their cutie marks after realizing that though they always try to discover their own true talents, they've succeeded in helping other ponies discover theirs, and they decided that whether or not they ever get their own cutie marks, helping others and being together is what matters the most.

After having that revelation, that's when the crusaders finally earned their cutie marks. Their cutie marks looked pretty much the same, they were all shields with a symbol in the center of each shield, making each mark special and different. Applebloom's cutie mark was a shield with a heart over an apple in the center, Sweetie Belle's cutie mark was a shield with a music note over a star in the center and Scootaloo's cutie mark was a shield with a lighting bolt over a wing in the center.

It was such a proud day for the crusaders and it was the happiest moment of their lives. Even their teacher Cheerilee was proud of them and so were the other foals in their class. The crusaders were so happy, they wanted to show all their friends their cutie marks, and they especially wanted to show Neo their cutie marks since he had always told them that they would one day earn their cutie marks and now they finally have.

They started out by showing Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash their cutie marks and they felt so proud of them, then they went to show Twilight their cutie marks and she felt so happy for them. Sweetie Belle asked Twilight where Neo was, they really wanted to show him their cutie marks. But Twilight said that Neo was out of town and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. She said that Neo was performing in concert over in the Crystal Empire. She told them to wait until he gets back and then they can show him their cutie marks and he will be just as proud of them as she is.

The crusaders felt a little disappointed, they really wanted to show Neo their cutie marks, he had been an inspiration to them since they met him and he always told them that they would one day earn their cutie marks and now they finally have. The crusaders went to their clubhouse and thought about what they should do, they wanted to show Neo their cutie marks, but Neo was out of town and wouldn't be back for at least 2 days. They were starting to think they should get on the friendship express and go to the Crystal Empire and show Neo their cutie marks themselves. Sweetie Belle said that she had made up her mind and she thinks they should do exactly that, with or without their sisters and friends. They decided that they must show Neo their cutie marks and nothing should stop them from doing so.

Then the crusaders left the clubhouse and began heading towards the train station to get on the friendship express, the only thing that worried them was that they might not let them on the train without an older pony, but they decided that whether or not they are alone without an older pony, one way or the other, they are getting on the train.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lost Crusaders

My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Pride

Chapter 2

The Lost Crusaders

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo managed to get on the Friendship Express and were now on their way to the Crystal Empire to find Neo and show him their cutie marks. But sadly, they had to sneak on the train since they couldn't get on without an older pony and they didn't have any money for train tickets. So they were hiding in the baggage train and were stowaways on the train. But at least they were on their way to the Crystal Empire and they would soon find Neo.

The crusaders talked about what they would do as soon as they train gets to the empire, since they don't know where Neo is staying, he will probably be hard to find. When the train arrived at the empire, they had to get out of the baggage train quickly before somepony sees them. They got off the train and came out into the empire, they looked around and saw how huge the empire was, the streets were full of crystal ponies and lots of houses and buildings, including the Crystal Palace. Applebloom said, "Whoa Nelly, how are we gonna find Neo in this town, he could be anywhere." Sweetie Belle said, "Don't worry Applebloom, we'll find him, he's somewhere here in the empire and we'll find him, we'll search the entire empire if we have to."

So the crusaders began walking around the streets, trying to find Neo. They searched the streets and even went into a few buildings to see if Neo was there, but Neo was nowhere to be found. After 2 hours of searching, the crusaders began to realize they were lost, and the only way they could possibly find Neo or find a place to rest would be to ask the crystal ponies. They were afraid to ask at first because all of the crystal ponies were all strangers, but they knew if they had any chance of finding Neo, they were going to have to ask the ponies.

So the crusaders began asking various crystal ponies if they knew where Neo was staying, but every pony they asked said they didn't know. Then they asked one crystal pony if she knew where to find Neo and she happened to be a pony who works for Princess Cadence. She was concerned about the lost fillies and said that they shouldn't be out here all alone, she asked them to come with her to the Crystal Palace to see Princess Cadence. At first they didn't want to go, they just wanted to know if she knew where Neo was staying but the crystal pony insisted that they come with her to the palace. So the 3 fillies walked with the crystal pony to the Crystal Palace.

They went inside the palace and the crystal pony took the fillies straight to Princess Cadence herself. The crystal pony said to Cadence, "Your highness, I found these 3 fillies wondering the streets unsupervised." Cadence recognized the fillies, she smiled and said, "Thank you, I'll take care of them." Then the crystal pony left and Cadence said to the crusaders, "Now what are you three doing wondering around the streets by yourselves?" Sweetie Belle told Cadence that they came here looking for Neo, they mentioned their cutie marks and Cadence was happy to know that they had finally earned their cutie marks. Best of all, Cadence said that Neo was staying right here in the Crystal Palace and she would happy to personally escort them to him.

The crusaders felt so happy and Cadence asked the fillies to come with her to see Neo. So the crusaders walked with Cadence down the hallway through the palace, Cadence said that while they are here in the empire, they can meet her daughter Flurry Heart. They said they would love to meet her once they see Neo and show him their cutie marks. Then Cadence stopped at a room and said Neo was staying in that room, Cadence gently knocked on the door, Neo answered it and Cadence said with a smile, "Excuse me Neo, but I have 3 little fillies here who would like to see you."

Neo looked and saw it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders and they all smiled at him, and they couldn't be happier to see him, and they could just imagine how proud he will be of them when he sees their cutie marks.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Angry But Proud

My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Pride

Chapter 3

Angry But Proud

The Cutie Mark Crusaders have just found Neo with the help of Princess Cadence, they were very happy to see him and they imagined how proud he will feel when he sees that they have finally earned their cutie marks. Neo asked the fillies to come in and he thanked Cadence for bringing them to him, Cadence smiled and said she was happy to help and she went back to her royal duties.

Now the crusaders were alone with Neo in the room, Sweetie Belle said, "Look Neo, we've finally earned our cutie marks." They showed him their rears and he saw their cutie marks. He was very happy to see that they had their cutie marks and he felt so proud of them. He hoped that they would carry out their special talents with pride and he said he was very proud of them. He gave them all a big hug and they snuggled against him.

Although Neo was proud of them for earning their cutie marks, he was at the same time, angry about the fact that they came over here to the empire unsupervised. That worried him because anything could happen to them out on the streets, he loved the crusaders very much and he would be heartbroken if anything had happened to them, and Rarity and Applejack would be even more heartbroken if something happened to them. He still couldn't believe that the crusaders came all this way over here by themselves just to show him that they had earned their cutie marks, but he was still happy to know that had earned them. And now since that they were here, Neo said they could stay here in the room with him for the night since his concert was the next day, and they were gonna be his responsibility, but he was always willing to look after the crusaders.

Neo thought that the least he could do was write a letter to Rarity and Applejack and let them know that their sisters are here with him in the Crystal Empire, they probably don't even know they are gone, so he could at least let them know where they are. So Neo went to write the letter and he sent it off right away. Now that he had taken care of that, Neo took the crusaders to the throne room to meet Flurry Heart.

Flurry Heart was sitting in her little crib and Neo put the crusaders up there to meet her. The crusaders gathered around Flurry Heart and snuggled with her, Neo thought that was so cute, the crusaders really liked Flurry Heart and thought that she would grow up to be a great princess just like her mother Princess Cadence. Ever since Flurry Heart was born, Neo would always come and visit her whenever he came to the empire, he loved Flurry Heart very much and always enjoyed being around her, and that made Princess Cadence very happy.

When it was time for Neo to take the crusaders back to his room, Neo gave Flurry Heart a hug and kissed her head, Flurry Heart giggled after he kissed her head and Cadence thought that was very sweet. The crusaders slept in Neo's room for the night and they would come to watch his concert the next day, and best of all, Neo was going to let them see the show for free.

The next day, Neo got up and got ready for the concert, Princess Cadence had her royal staff help him get ready by helping him get his outfit on and put on his makeup. Right before the concert started, The crusaders gathered at the stage where the concert would be performed along with other ponies who were coming to see the concert. Neo reserved front row seats just for them and they couldn't wait to see the show.

Then Rarity and Applejack showed up, they walked over to the crusaders with angry looks on their faces, and they knew exactly what they were angry about. Rarity and Applejack said they couldn't believe Sweetie Belle and Applebloom came to the empire without telling them, they were worried sick about them. They had come right after they had gotten Neo's letter, the crusaders explained that they just had to show Neo that they earned their cutie marks, and since he was out of town, they had to come all this way to see him, they just couldn't wait for him to come back to Ponyville. Rarity and Applejack understood their explanation, but they said next time to let them know when they want to travel out of Ponyville and they have to come with them for safety.

Then it was time for the concert to begin, everypony took their seats, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had seats reserved just for them in the audience and they even brought Flurry Heart with them. Then Neo appeared on stage and began to play music with his mind. Neo performed various heavy metal songs by Megadeth, Metallica, Marylin Manson, Rob Zombie and Hatebreed.

During the concert, Neo made illusions appear of various Mortal Kombat fights and fatalities, Flurry Heart was really enjoying the show, she practically reached out, wanting to hug Neo, but Cadence had to keep her calmed down. The crusaders were really enjoying the show and they smiled with awe as Neo performed his songs. When the concert was over, everypony clapped, the crusaders clapped the loudest and even Flurry Heart clapped for Neo.

Later, Neo said goodbye to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor and they couldn't wait for him to come visit again. He gave Flurry Heart a hug and kissed her head, which made her giggle. Flurry Heart was going to miss Neo, but Cadence said that she will see him again very soon.

Then Neo got on the Friendship Express to go back to Ponyville along with Rarity, Applejack and the crusaders, the train whistled and they were on their way back to Ponyville. The crusaders sat with Neo as they rode back to Ponyville and Neo couldn't stop smiling as he looked at their cutie marks, he was very proud of them indeed.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
